Dancing Deadly
by Angeluswings
Summary: She was given a chance to that she wasn't a demon. She was her. A human. A female with a dream to be seen. Uzumaki Sarien was going to crush everyone's expectations of her.
1. Dancing Deadly

I know I shouldn't start another story, but it has been rolling around my brain for awhile. Enjoy! This is one with a female Naruto. Name change for him though cause I hate Noriko, Naru, and Narumi as a female name.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the new name.**

DANCING DEADLY

Music and dance are one of the many ways people express themselves. When turned into the art of being a shinobi then the two muses become deadly. How? Dance is the taijutsu and music the ninjutsu. There was once a clan, now long forgotten except by history and some written accounts, that used these styles. It was said to be so beautiful that it was deadly to any who stopped to watch. After the clan died during a plague the two art forms as deadly style fighting seem to disappear. Now the two wait as the one who would put together once more and fight is born. She will not at first seem extraordinary to any, even with what happens on the day of her birth, but she will soar above them all.

The Sandaime could only sigh as the piles of paper on his desk seem to grow with each minute. Today was especially worse because it was October tenth. Seven years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village and destroyed many lives in the process. The Yondaime, considered one of the greatest Hokages to preside over Konohagakure, gave his life to stop the demon. Wtih a seal and a deal with the Shinagami the Yondaime gave up his soul to lock away the ancient creature. Now a child must pay the price of Kyuubi's wrath. Such a little child with beautiful golden hair and eyes so blue that the sky must be jealous.

"Poor little Sairen. I wish there was more I can do for you, but I'm a Hokage and can't favor one person over anyone else. Despite the hardships you have and will have I feel that you will be great."

The Hokage didn't know how right he was with that statement. While he sat at his desk thinking of the past, a small child was thinking of her future. She knew that she was hated by everyone, but she didn't know for what. All the little girl could do was hold her chin up and smile. Maybe something bad happened and she was apart of it or maybe she had horrible parents and the people thought she was like them. No matter the reason Sairen decided that she would prove them wrong.

Sairen was inside her apartment at that moment because she knew that if she even left the small home the villagers would attack her. Last year they tried to get into her home but ANBU stopped them. So, now no one came near her during this day as long as she stayed indoors. Today she was actually happy because someone sent her a gift. At first she was wary of it because it could have been a prank or something a lot worse. But after some investigation and determining that it wasn't dangerous Dancer opened it.

"Wow, a scroll with taijutsu and ninjutsu! Huh? What's this?" the little one said. Inside the scroll was a letter and it was written to her. Many of her sensei at the academy would be surprise to learn that she could actually read and write. Despite them trying to curb her enthusiasm for an education, they only spurred it on with their indifference. It had to be good if any villager didn't want her to know about it.

The letter was old, but it definitely had her name on it.

_My little Sairen,_

_Know that I love you with all of my heart and soul. I write this while you are still in my womb and waiting for the day that you are born to this beautiful world. I want you to know that no matter what your father and I will always love you. He tells me about the demon named Kyuubi is on a rampage and heading towards our village. He and many other shinobi are preparing to head it off before our home is lost, but if they cannot drastic actions will be taken. I cried to learn that a child will be used in a sealing technique. No parent should ever have to sacrifice their own, yet that is only the last option. We only have one that will be born within that time period and it hurts to know it will be our own. Don't fret little one for we will love you even through this. I only fear those that live in this village. The civilians will refuse to understand and many shinobi will be angry. I hope to survive it all and see you through any hard times, but the mednin said my life is short because of complications. Don't hate anyone please! For one day I'm sure they will know your greatness. I can feel it. And please don't hate your father. He loathed even thinking about using you for the seal. But how can he ask another family. He is the Yondaime and thus must sacrifice his own before others. If we are gone than use this scroll to help you. It's from my own country, but it no longer exist. Love you till the end of time my Sairen._

_Love your mother._

Sairen sat on the ground hard once she finished reading the letter. Her father was the Yondaime and she was used to seal the Kyuubi. Everyone knew that the Yondaime died and the only way was not in battle but in sacrifice. That was why they hated her. Crystal like tears fell from the little blond's eyes. She thought maybe her family were bad or maybe something worse, but they were heroes. It was the day of her birth that was horrible. Kyuubi and herself were forever linked to such a tremendous event.

"I will break this curse. I'm not Kyuubi and it is not me! I'm Uzumaki Sairen! I will be the Hokage because my of my father's sacrifice and my mother's. I will not fail because there are people out there that need to be protected. Especially those who are like me. We can't help the things of the past, but we will help the future." Though she was young Sairen was more matured than what she portrayed on a day to day basis. If people thought you were an idiot then they don't know that they are actually teaching you.

"Hmmm....what is this about now. A taijutsu called the Nine Muses? Huh? Weird, but it looks cool. What about the ninjutsu? Wow! Using the voice to be like a siren. What else?" For the rest of the night the blond child poured over the scroll and learned about her mother's fighting styles and arts. Sairen could not stop because it was her last link to her mother. She never thought about how she got the scroll.

**TBC**

I hope you like my newest story. I will continue all my other ones. Prince of the Sun will be rewritten and I have new chapters ready for Panther, Reborn, and Dancing Blades. Read and Review. Thank you!!


	2. First Muse

Finally, I got this chapter done. I'm sorry it took so long, but it took awhile to find the right song and all that. Well, I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the song 'Behind Blue Eyes' by The Who. I like the original way more.

**'Kyuubi talking/thinking'**

'Sairen talking to Kyuubi'

_Song Lyrics_

Dancing Deadly II

The academy was rough for anyone aspiring to be a shinobi but it was especially hard on one little girl. To the rest of the village she was a dobe, the dead last. No one, except a few, saw that Sairen was trying. It didn't help that her sensei and other villagers were keeping her from succeeding. Their fear of the Kyuubi vessel gaining more power was shared among the general populace.

"Uzumaki! If you don't pay better attention in class you'll have to stay after school for detention!" the sensei, for the now eight year old, yelled.

The rest of the class laughter at the little blond. They thought she was dumb because she always got every question wrong or didn't even know what the sensei was talking about. If they only knew that Sairen was not getting questions that were at their level, but rather at chunnin and higher. She long ago realized this when she went to the library and started studying everything she got wrong, with some luck that the librarian was one of the few that actually liked her. The vessel knew there was no reason to fight this injustice because who would believe her?

'It doesn't matter. One day I'll be Hokage. It's all just one obstacle at a time.'

**'That it is kit. Don't worry someday you'll have someone see you for you.'**

Not long after Sairen opened the scroll from her mother Kyuubi finally awakened from its sleep. At first neither one knew what to do with the other. Kyuubi for its part was confused at where it was. Sairen was wary of the giant kitsune. Who wouldn't be? After all the ancient creature was the reason for all the beatings and anger. But soon they spoke to one another and learned each other's history. Kyuubi was angry to learn of the young girl's hardships during its sleep. For even the most evil of demons loved their children because they were precious. The golden child was saddened to learn that the kitsune was ripped out of its dimension by someone in Konoha.

'I do have a few people, but they can't help me because of who they are. Poor Sandaime, Teuchi, and Ayame-neesan. One can't favor any person over another and the other two are civilians. But, I'll protect them with everything I have.'

**'Hai. Our precious people should never have to worry. It's good you learned the first muse taijutsu. Just eight more to go.'**

'Aaaa...I did, but I still need to make it perfect first. I learned about it and can do the moves, but not fast enough or as graceful as it should be. Plus we need to add in the ninjutsu for it also.'

Kyuubi agreed with its vessel. Each taijutsu could be done, but to master them will take time. They were not simple moves either. When learning it one had to be able to dance like the Greek muses themselves. When Sairen read the names she went to the library and found books about myths from the Continent. Nine muses for every type of art in the world. And Sairen was named so well when it thought about. A siren. One to sing those who heard her song to their deaths. The young blond would become just as deadly as those sirens. To bring dance and music into her shinobi life was going to be interesting.

After school and when the village was closing up to sleep a little blond child was seen scurrying towards the training grounds. A few months ago she found an unused training area. It had a small open field and little pond nearby. It was a good size for her because she was tiny for her age. She took time to warm up and stretch before deciding to work on her first taijutsu dance. She learned after a few tries that when she sang the dance moved more smoothly then when she didn't. The first taijutsu was based on her feeling of sadness. In the scroll it explained emotions were a big part of art. To put everything you are into them made them even greater. Each muse taijutsu were named after the muses. The one she had started on was called Melpomene, after the muse of tragedy.

_No one knows what it's like _(Sairen moved into a defense position with her left arm to the front with the palm open and her right behind her back and palm facing down)

To be the bad man

_To be the sad man (_The blond moved slowly and with a sweep of her arms blocked an unseen opponent with her right arm. Her left arm now down behind and palm down)

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like (_Her left knee come up with a quick strike, as though aiming for a person's stomach. And with the momentum of the knee her left leg strikes out to the back.)

_To be hated_

_To be fated (_Sairen then goes down into split and leans backward as though avoiding a blow. The young vessel then uses that position to go into a handstand.)

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams (_In a show of strength and flexibility the blond did a split while in the handstand and spins her body by her hands.)

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be (_After the spinning she swings herself back to her feet and slides back into a defense position. Next Sairen throws her right elbow up in a chin blow.)

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance (_From the chin blow she twisted her body and pretends to do a hip throw and kicks her right heel into an imaginary opponent's ribs)

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like (_Sairen did a back flip and then did a leg sweep with her left leg. Then the blond used her arm strength once again and pushed up and did a kick with the same left leg.)

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do (_She moved from the kick and rolled back up to her defense position. But now the right arm was in the front and the left to the back.)

_And I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard (_The blond spun and whipped her now long hair out. With a small jutsu she hardened the tips of her hair to knife like points)

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe (_With another jutsu her bracelets that were wrapped around on both her forearms hardened to diamond like hardness. She used them to do a double arm block.)

_Can show through_

_But my dreams (_With the block Sairen did a double strike to the chest of her made up opponent. And once again she slide gracefully back into defense.)

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be (_With a small bracing of her muscles she ran forward and stopped with a slide on her feet. Sairen came in low with her legs in a wide stance.)

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance _(From there with quick successions she did jabs to two pressure point areas. One in the crook of the elbow and the other under the armpit.)

_That's never free_

_When my fist clenches, crack it open (_Sairen then did a quick upward palm strike to the chin. Because of her height, and most opponents would be male, she had to jump.)

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news (_With the jump she did a sort of mid-air pirouette and fell back into a new defense position.)

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_And if I swallow anything evil (_Her left leg was in the front with the toe pointed to the ground and both arms were in the front and palms up and facing out, left arm in the front.)

_Put your finger down my throat_

_And if I shiver. please give me a blanket (_The blond then crossed her right leg behind her body and twisted her body around. From the 180 spin she did a block with her arms.)

_Keep me warm, let me wear you coat_

_No one knows what it's like (_The vessel moved the imaginary opponent's arms to the right and did a double elbow strike.)

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man (_Lastly she danced to the left and used her knife pointed hair once more in a deadly strike.)

_Behind blue eyes_

During the song she laced each lyric with her own chakra. It was slight and did not waste too much of her own reserve. With each lyric the opponent felt the emotions behind the song. So if she was sad, they were sad. This not only worked on her reserved to be bigger, but it also worked on her control. Sairen could not waste too much of her chakra but too little and the song wouldn't work. Kyuubi was the one she tested on for the first few trials until the blond got it right.

**'Kit, while that was one of your best practices yet, be careful during that part where you slide. You almost went to far in and wide.'**

'Okay, I thought that might have happened. Thank you Kyuu-kun.'

Kyuubi purred to his kit. He knew that the little blond tried hard, but until someone acknowledges her it would be an uphill battle. Such a foolish village Konoha. Putting all their anger and sorrow on someone so tiny and almost defenseless. How could they be stupid enough to believe her to be him? Sairen didn't even give off an aura of a demon. Humans thought they knew everything, but they were creatures of nothing. They knew nothing of the real world beyond their battles and greed. It brought him sadness to see her struggle. She, who he claimed, as his child, his kit.

"Time to get some food! That was hard and my chakra reserves need to be worked on more."

**'Silly kit, of course it does. You're only a child. Even demon children don't start off strong. It takes hard work and years till you get better at what you want to do.'**

"I know. Now...Food! I'm hungry." With glee the little blond scurried home with such speed for an eight year old it would have been astounding to the civilians if they were still awake.

**One step at a time kit. One step at a time.**

TBC

I hope everyone likes this chapter. Read and Review please! Thank you.


End file.
